Come and Dance with Me
by Eiji-Joan-Cathval
Summary: De-Anon from the Motherlands and Fatherlands Secret Santa event from December 2010. A short SeyxIce fic: Iceland has always seen Seychelles dance with so many others. Maybe, it's his turn for once? Nothing like I've written before!


I liked to watch her dance. She danced on her gorgeous beaches for hours on end, lightly on her feet, dress and hair swaying in all directions. Her smile was bright and beautiful in the setting sunlight and lanterns hung from above. The ocean would sparkle behind her and only make her even more endearing and beautiful. Sometimes she'd grab the edges of her skirt and twirl around like a princess. What was I saying, she was a princess. Just in her own lovely way.

I'd watch her dance with other people too. And I'd pretend I didn't care. She'd glow as she waltzed with the Frenchman. He would spin and move gracefully right along with her, each of their steps perfectly choreographed. His eyes would stare into hers while he smiled at her and she would giggle. Their dance was flawless and charismatic to the core. Light, soft, and flowing. It was fascinating to see unfold. I still wish I could have done something like that. Something proper or flashy that could tip hearts over edge.

Instead I would be watching from the stool, every now and then glancing at my brother get yanked and pulled across the dance floor by a certain insufferable Dane. As much as I wanted to save him, I couldn't pull myself away from that stool at the bar. Sometimes I'd catch his eye as he'd plead for help. I would always smile in return. I'd pay him back later with some licorice and a good video game. It was the best remedy for any Danish torture he was put through.

The song would change and she would have a new dance partner instantly. It was slightly quicker but none the less still highly romantic. I always wondered what she saw so great in that thick-browed punk. Never the less, he was fairly talented at dancing and she was swept away easily. He certainly was not as flirtatious as her previous, but he still had a proper and gentleman-like way of expressing himself while they spun across the floor. He held her just far enough away to not be coy yet still close to come off as if saying to anyone who even had the thought of asking to cut in, "find a new dance partner, wanker."

I would twirl my drink slowly as I watched. It was always something nice and cold. The heat here was an odd but somewhat comfortable change. Of course, I'd always have to set aside my usual attire in favor of something shorter and without boots or gloves, much to my dismay. After my first trip to the island, I found my puffin wasn't enjoying himself quite as much as the rest of the Nordics. On this particular occasion, he was back home cuddled up in my house somewhere. It was also on this particular occasion that she found herself with a new companion.

He grinned as he offered his hand to which she accepted with her own little smile. The music kicked up in a quick and jazzy style tune. The two of them erupted into jumpy steps and turns. It was like watching a 1920's American film, to be honest. Yet, they laughed and grinned at one another, grasping hands. I on the other hand chewed on the inside of my cheek. There was no way I was going to top any of them. Not a one. They each had a gigantic strength in something else. When the song ended, I did a double take. There she was walking towards me, hands outstretched.

"Iceland! I didn't even know you were here!"

Of course she didn't. I was mostly categorized amongst my fellow men of the north rather than an individual person. My eyes widened, however, when she took hold of my hands and pulled me from the stool.

"What are you doing?" I had to ask. Honestly, there was no way she had noticed me among others.

"You're going to dance with me," she returned in a playful tone. How could I say no?

My steps however, were not nearly as gliding or light as her other partners had been, yet she didn't seem to mind. Our song had been not too fast but at the same time, not too slow either. I held her hands perhaps a little too tight and I watched my feet perhaps a little too much. Regardless of it all, she smiled at me whenever I glanced up. It was great. Even if I was no Romeo or anything of the sort. When our song ended, she hugged me full around the waist.

"I expect another dance soon, I hope you know," she grinned.

* * *

><p>Eh, nothing like I've ever written before... Much too happy, don'tcha' think? ;)<p>

Anyway, this was a Secret Santa gift I had done back in December 2010, actually. I finally decided to put it here in casse anyone was interested!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
